The present invention is related to an improved flier structure in which a left and a right flow deflecting wings are disposed under the bottoms of the port wing and starboard wing of the flier so as to form two flow deflecting spaces for increasing elevating force.
FIG. 6 shows a flier having a fuselage 7 and a port wing 8 and a starboard wing 9 on two sides of middle portion of the fuselage 7. A tailfin 71 is disposed at rear end of the fuselage 7. Such flier is generally made of light material such as paper or polylon. In order to have a better inertia when thrown out, a weight 72 is disposed at the front end of the fuselage 7 to keep the flier balanced when flying. When flying, the port wing 8 and starboard wing 9 by means of air buoyancy can independently prevent the flier from quickly dropping down. However, the port wing 8 and starboard wing 9 cannot automatically control and increase the air buoyancy. Therefore, the time of flight of the flier in the air cannot be prolonged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved flier structure in which a left and a right flow deflecting wings are disposed under the bottoms of the port wing and starboard wing of the flier so as to enhance flow deflection to the bottoms of the port wing and starboard wing and increase elevating force for the flier and prolong the time during which the flier stays in the air. The widths of the outer sides of the left and right flow deflecting wings are tapered so as to stabilize the flier during flight.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: